The invention relates to a latch with a switch, wherein the switch is provided on the latch attached to an attachment receiving member such as a main body, so that an opening and closing member such as a door of a radio cassette player is pushed to close, and the opening and closing member is pushed again to open.
A conventional latch with a switch is constituted such that, by pushing a movable member forced by a forcing member to a position where a part thereof protrudes from a housing into a housing against a force of the forcing member, a push-push type lock mechanism becomes a locked state, and the movable member is locked in a pushed-in position and the switch is turned on; and by pushing the movable member in the pushed-in position into the housing against the force of the forcing member, the lock mechanism becomes an unlocked state, and the movable member is returned to the protruding position by the force of the forcing member and the switch is turned off.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 07-14062
The above-mentioned latch with a switch is formed of a fixed terminal fixed to a housing, and a brush-shaped elastic movable terminal contacting and moving away from the fixed terminal, and also sliding relative to the fixed terminal. Because the movable terminal is manufactured by applying a cutting process and bending process to a thin metal plate, it becomes expensive (cost up). Accordingly, the latch with a switch becomes expensive.
An object of the invention is to provide a latch with a switch, wherein by forming a movable terminal as a pin, the movable terminal can be manufactured inexpensively, and the movable terminal is made easier to assemble.